Events
Events List Quests are called events in the game. In the events over the areas, there are two ways to unlock the events. One is to be assigned by the Kingdom, the other is through encountered characters and finishing succeeding quests in order. Over quests assigned by the kingdom, they unlock the dungeons leading to its story. However, in certain areas, you have to meet criteria to be able to unlock the other areas, either through interactions or defeating an enemy. In the last floor of the area, there are Tablets that, if collected, will unlock the final place. These are scattered in randomized areas in the final floor. Dungeons Caves of Tsun-Kurn 1. Cave Investigation Rumours of demons appearing in the caves on the Kingdom's borders have spread, and those who can confirm their authenticity shall be rewarded. The cave is called Tsun-Kurn. Could something have really happened there? 2. Confused Adventurer Upon finding a wriggling mass in the Cave of Tsun-Kurn, emitting what sounded like a scream, it was soon revealed to be a group of monsters. After defeating them, a man fell out of the mass. He is confused and plagued by fearful visions of the monsters. 3. Demon's Child You heard a woman's penitence in Lohagra Temple confessional. She says that some years ago she bore a demon child and abandoned it in a far away cave. It seems the cave is known within the Kingdom. Dezaporlia Tunnel 4. Old Man of the Mine Upon entering the Dezaporlia Tunnel, you came across a locked and barricaded heavy door. A passing man mentions that the old man who had the key is missing. There also seems to be an eye-witness who claims he saw the old man run away to the Guatella Grotto. 13. Visit the Minister You reported your findings at Tsun-Kurn Cave to the Kingdom. The hole in the cave seems to be connected to a tunnel leading to the outskirts of a village. You were advised to first inform the minister of the village of this discovery. 14. The Servants In Desaporlia Tunnel, you found a collapsed young man. The barely breathing man's throat is burning up and he needs water. 15. Missing Husband In Igdra Village plaza, you were approached by a woman. Her husband seems to have gone off somewhere and has yet to return. She says he is a dilligent church-goer who never drinks alcohol. The church minister seems to have also disappeared. Guatella Grotto 4. Old Man of the Mine See above. 5. Thief's Old Tricks Upon reaching the second underground floor of the Grotto, you find a suspicious-looking man seated next to a treasure chest. According to the man, he cannot open the chest and will give you the contents if you open it for him. Apparently he only wants to see what's inside... 6. Treasure-guarding demon In Dondun's Tavern, you overheard some rumours. It is said that in the nearby grotto there is a treasure chest guarded by a demon. Though impassable, there may be a small hole to get through. Follow it to the end, and maybe you'll meet the demon. 7. The Underwater Treasure In Dondun's Tavern, you listen to a high-born woman. In cavern with an underground lake, there is a demon with a precious stone. The lady asks you to retrieve the stone for her. It seems others have been asked to retrieve it, and only those who get there first will be rewarded. Great Tree Yap Gotz 4. Old Man of the Mine See Above 8. Budding Life In the Great Tree Yap Gotz, you saved an injured fairy. The fairy gives a foreboding warning: 'if you meet another fairy, don't approach them without caution. There are demons disguised as fairies in here...' 9. Glittering Sap In the Great Tree Yap Gotz, you meet a man who claims to be a doctor. He says he's searching for a special tree oil to cure a certain epidemic. This oil, a luminescent sap, can supposedly be obtained from the Great Tree Yap Gotz. Bring him the oil and you'll be rewarded. 10. Strong Wood Upon entering Hosbarn Inn, you were halted by the innkeeper. He seems to want to remodel the Alchemist Warehouse, but the Kingdom's forests don't provide suitable quality wood. He asks you if such adventurers have any idea where to find sturdy wood. If you bring him some, it seems he can increase the Warehouse storage for free. 11. Mother Tree Beneath the Great Tree Yap Gotz, you find a dying fairy. With his final strength he tells you that their mother is being manipulated. Could this be the cause of the demon infestation in Yap Gotz? 12. Kidnapped Children In Igdra Village plaza, a bitter-faced woman called out to you. The panic-stricken woman tells you that numerous children have been kidnapped by goblins from the Great Tree Yap Gotz. She desperately begs your party to save them. Degus Gila Ice Cave 16. Lifelike You encountered a warrior in Degus Gila Ice Cave. He says he was attacked by his own trusted companions. It seems they began to change the moment they entered the ice cave. 17. Monster Pelt In Igdra Village plaza, you were approached by a suspiscious merchant. He is looking for the fur of the Norse Tyrant monster that dwells in Degus Gila Ice Cave. Return with five pelts of fur, and he claims he will reward you. 18. Trial of Ice In the depths of Degus Gila Ice Cave there is a strange old man standing next to a giant icicle. The old man claims that the icicle keeps three monsters sealed away. The seal has been damaged and lost power, and the monsters must be defeated. Hastrana 19. Find the Son In Igdra Village, a middle-aged man approached you. He asks you to find his son, who went to the wind cave Hastrana. The son is wearing a white shirt and a black cloak. 20. Blowhole Crying Upon entering Hastrana Blowhole, you encountered a panicked man. He heard a crying sound in the blowhole and ran away in fear. Straining your ears, you can hear a crying sound among the noise of the wind. 21. Aid-seeking Fairy You were suddenly approached by a fairy in Hastrana Blowhole. It seems the fairy's comrades have gone missing in the blowhole and couldn't be found in the area. They may have gotten lost in the depths of the blowhole. 22. Mother's Memento In Hastrana Blowhole you encountered a troubled-looking woman who appears to be a witch. It seems she lost something precious inherited from her mother in the blowhole. Surely it can be found in the depths of the blowhole. 23. Strong Stone Upon entering Hosbarn Inn, you were halted by the innkeeper. He still seems to want to remodel the Alchemist Warehouse, but this time he needs sturdy stone. As before, if you bring him some he can increase the Warehouse storage for free. This isn't a quest per se, as it isn't named and accounted for as an event, but in Hastrana B4F, at 12,1, you run into a female magician who has exhausted all her spells and who asks you to spend a charge of Diomente to teleport her back to the surface. If you do, she rewards you with a Bat Belt. Igdra Underground Church 24. Mysterious Youth You reported the occurances that took place in Dezaporlia Tunnel. News of the minister's tragic fate is met with sorrow, but there still remains one unresolved mystery. You are requested to investigate the boy the minister spoke of at the church in Igdra Village. 25. Sacrificial Lover In the confessional in Lohagra Temple, a woeful man came to confess. To prevent invasion from heretics, a sacrifice was chosen from the village. The confessing man claims to be the sacrificed person's lover... 26. Evil Ritual Beneath the Igdra Church, there is a carving of a goat's head atop a pedestal. Gathered around the carving are some malevolent-looking objects, giving the impression of an evil ritual. What on earth could it be... Rosslie Ruins 27. Disappearance Ruins You met a warrior near the entrance to the Rosslie Ruins. According to the warrior, residents of the nearby village have been disappearing. The warrior has been keeping an eye on the suspicious ruins, but upon hearing a chilling cry from deep within, has become unable to move. 28. Ruined Household In Dondun's Tavern, you were approached by a scholarly-looking man. It seems he's investigating a family who had once lived at the Rosslie Ruins. He wants to learn more about the god that led to the family's downfall, and asks if you could bring him any clues you find. 29. Lamenting Woman Inside the Rosslie Ruins, there is a crying young woman with her face covered. When asked why she is crying, she replies she was accidentally contracted to an evil god enshrined in the ruins. Her one hope is for you to break the altar of the contracted god for her. Afum Zar Light Cave 30. His Finest Work In Jadgebol Shoppe, you were approached by the blacksmith. He seems to be specialised in smithing armor for the shoppe. Having worked with a number of ores, it seems he'd like to try new ones. He asks if you'd bring him any that you might find. 31. The Enemy While exploring Afum Zar Light cave, accompanied by a sudden earthquake, a giant monster appeared. In broken language, it spoke of you as 'that person's' enemy. Just who might 'that person' be? Doubtless it's no one friendly... 32. Mysterious Shining Pot In B2F of Afum Zar Light Cave, you were attacked by a light monster. Once driven off, it left behind a faintly shining pot. You've no idea what it is, but decided to take it anyway. 33. Gold-eating Monster In Dondun's Tavern, you were called to by an unfamiliar man. Apparently there is a monster in Afum Zar Light Cave that turns to gold, and he asks if you'd join him finding it. Apparently it is attracted by metal, particularly coins. The more coins brought grants a greater reward, apparently. 34. Cracked Sphere In Lohagra Temple, you were approached by a man holding a child. The man is worried about the child's mysterious illness. For some reason the child's condition has worsened as with the cracking of an orb. It seems to be something left behind by his missing wife. Having been unable to find a cure and with nowhere to turn, the man entrusts the orb to you. Uhlm Zakir Mansion 35. Shinto Estate Investigation Having heard your report of the occurrences beneath the Igdra Church to the Kingdom, the King has called for an assembly of sages. One among them has appeared before you and requested you investigate the residence of a Shinto priest. The priest once served the Kingdom, but secretly propagated an evil cult in a plot to overthrow the Kingdom and was apparently executed. 36. Cure-all Medicine In Dondun's Tavern you were approached by a wealthy-looking man, speaking to you in a haughty tone. He is looking for a cure-all medicine. It is rumored that the Kingdom's Shinto priest once possessed such a medicine. 37. Broken Doll In a small room in Uhlm Zakir Hall, you found a battered looking doll with large eyes. Even now, the eyes of the doll seem to be looking at you... 38. Eerie Presence Underneath Uhlm Zakir Hall you came across some kind of dungeon, with all kinds of experimental equipment and torture devices about the place. Even contemplating what this place was used for chills you to the bone. Upon investigating, you felt an eerie presence behind you... Royal Tomb 39. Royal Curse While investigating the Royal Tomb, you sensed a murderous intent and were immediately attacked. You could see no trace of the attacker, and were unable to fight it. Could it be a ghost bound to the Royal Tomb? 40. Ominous Sign You met an eerie old man at the Royal Tomb. The old man requested you to investigate a coffin deep inside the tomb. Within the coffin is a stone slab with an orb attached to it; it seems he wants you to confirm the colour of the orb. 41. The Igan Flower In Dondun's Tavern, you were approached by a suspicious hooded man covered by a black cloak. He seems to be searching for a red flower called Igan. It was requested by a noble and must be kept secret. If found, he wants you to bring it to Igdra Village. 42. The Beloved Sword While investigating the Royal Tomb, you came across muttering hooded figures roaming the area. Listening to their muttering, it seems they are looking for a sword. Nga-Nga Magi Volcano 43. Spirited Away At Nga-Nga Magi Volcano, you met a group of wounded adventurers. It seems they came to rescue a girl who had been abducted by monsters. However, the volcano's perils proved too great, and they are on their last legs. Their last request is for you to rescue the girl in their stead. 44. The Sealed One At Nga-Nga Magi Volcano, you discovered some old text carved into a boulder. Upon listening closely, you can hear a voice asking for help. 45. The Monster's Heart In Igdra Village Plaza, you were approached by the suspicious merchant again. At Nga-Nga Magi Volcano, if you throw a shining stone into a certain flaming spring, a monster will be lured out. It seems this time he wants the monster's heart. 47. Strong Steel Upon entering Hosbarn Inn, you were halted by the innkeeper. He wants to further remodel the Alchemist's Warehouse, but this time he needs strong steel. This time he seems to have come to you directly. He will once again increase the storage of the warehouse for free. Ishmag Underground Sanctum 48. Underground Temple Investigation Upon reporting the occurances at Uhlm Zakir Hall, you were given new information. It seems the trail of the monsters through various areas and underground passages leads back to the Kingdom. It seems there was a temple beneath the Kingdom; you are to investigate it by order of the King. 49. Reverberating Bell In Ishmag Underground Sanctum, you found an eerie bell. The bell is coated in blue rust, and it seems to not have been rung for some time. The words 'When the thirteen bells ring out, I shall awaken' are carved into it. 50. Man-Eating Spider In Dondun's Tavern, you overheard the whispering of people who appear to be citizens of the Kingdom. It seems a man-eating spider has appeared in the Kingdom. Apparently many people have already fallen victim to it. 51. Captive Beauty In the prison in Ishmag Underground Sanctum, you found a woman bound in chains. The woman asked you take her with you. But why would she be in a place like this? Soldier of the Giant Gods 52. Demon's Egg. While investigating a soldier dispatched by a great god in the ancient war, you discovered a number of arranged objects, round, narrow and long in shape. In the middle was a monster watching over an egg, which you chose to leave alone. (The text might be different if you do not leave her alone.) 53. Fate of the Dead While investigating a soldier dispatched by a great god in the ancient war, you discovered the remains of a person, now just a skeleton. 54. The Great Sorceror's Bones In Igdra Village Plaza, you were once again approached by the suspicious merchant. He seems to be searching for the bones of a great sorceror, who was swallowed by the Soldier of the Giant Gods. His face seems more darkened than usual, seeming almost heartless... 55. Birth-cry of the old era Whilst investigating the Soldier of the Giant Gods, you met a man cloaked in a deep-coloured robe. Leaving only profound-sounding words, he dissolved into the darkness... Caves of the Ancients 56. Heart's Desire At an audience at Ishmag Castle, the King made a pertinent statement. In ancient times it was said that should the Masters of the caverns be defeated, the victor would obtain what they wished for. Those caverns are still being studied by the Kingdom and their natures of secrecy bound to the royal family. Whatever secrets and studies there may be, you should go and see for yourself. 57. Master of Nothing As ordered by the King, you are to defeat the four masters of the caverns. What kind of people could they be? 58. Master of Love As ordered by the King, you are to defeat the four masters of the caverns. What kind of people could they be? 59. Master of Beauty As ordered by the King, you are to defeat the four masters of the caverns. What kind of people could they be? 60. Final Master As ordered by the King, you are to defeat the four masters of the caverns. What kind of people could they be? (Yes, those four quests have the same description.) Ibag Tower 61. Trials of the Tower In the area around Ibag Tower entrance, you were approached by a mysterious stranger. If you intend to go further into the tower, it seems he will test your wisdom, courage and strength. He informs you that as long as you remain in the tower, you must be prepared to constantly be put to the test. 62. Revelations In Igdra Village Church, you were approached by a mysterious person in a black robe. The figure points to the mysterious tablet in your possession, declaring having received a divine revelation at a place called the Tower of God. The man then disappeared, leaving a map of Ibag Tower at your feet. 63. Dragon of the Tower While investigating Ibag Tower, you were suddenly attacked by several small dragons. Upon defeating them, they let out a cry, sounding like its calling out to something... 64. Weaved Song of Legends In Dondun's Tavern, you heard a minstral's song. During the song, the usually bloodthirsty atmosphere of the tavern seemed to turn peaceful. 65. Chained Giant While investigating Ibag Tower, you discovered a statue of a giant bound in great layers of golden chains. Upon inspecting the state, a mysterious figure in a black robe approaches you. They seem to want to warn you about releasing the seal on the giant. Could the statue in golden chains be a giant monster? Events List Category:Events